Shades of Starlight
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Anthology. oo2: Killian had warn Emma about mermaids, but he never said anything about mermen. Neverland Arc.
1. its mad love

_Shades of Starlight_

_**By: WhisperedSilvers**_

X

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: The curse is broken and Killian cannot stop kissing Emma.<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma felt her heart stop and her hands are shaking. Killian lay in front of her, broken. A stab wound on the left side of his shoulder, rips into his leather coat, broken scabs in the color of asphalt and <em>he wasn't breathing.<em> Emma didn't realize her hands were shaking, and she didn't realize she wasn't breathing until she felt a familiar set of hands grasp her shoulders.

"Emma, I am _so _sorry." Mary-Margaret's voice broke her thoughts and she couldn't think. She couldn't _breathe_, she couldn't _see _and she couldn't _understand_.

She _pulled_ Hook out of Deadman's Cave, _stabbed_ the mermaid's throat and held onto him when he couldn't move.

The mermaid had gripped onto his ankle and yanked him towards the shore. Something hot and red grasped onto her soul. She felt feral, baring her teeth against the fish and she growled. And Emma felt something shatter, she wanted to rip the mermaid's hair out, break her fingers and snap her neck. She lost too many people she cared about, she wasn't going to let any more people slip threw her fingers. Emma made a vow; she would not _let_ them leave her.

Starting with Hook.

Emma had released a muted curse, ran towards the mermaid, with her sword in her hand and with quick flip of the wrist, she chopped off the siren's hand. Killian watched her with awe and something akin to respect. The mermaid screamed in pain, her eyes flickering from black to yellow and just as she was about to make a grab for the blonde- Emma jabbed her in the throat.

The sword cutting threw her throat and the green flesh of fish. And her blood- _Gods _the mermaid's blood was _blue_. But Emma didn't stay long enough to see the mermaid die; she grabbed Hook by the lapels of his coat and quite literally _dragged _him towards the cave.

She didn't even bother checking his wounds. She grabbed him by the _ankle_ and Emma felt stupidity rise into her lungs, _why didn't she check for wounds_!

So here Killian laid, on the wet grass of Neverland with Emma, her parents, Regina, Neal and Gold looking over him.

"No! No, no, no, no no-dammit! Hook wake up! You weren't supposed to _leave_ me. You damn well made it clear that you _weren't _going to leave me. You were supposed to _fight_ for me! You can't do that when you're dead!" Emma's words were becoming less and less coherent. Her hands grasp the lapels of his coat; she fists them into white knuckles and shook him.

There wasn't even a sign of movement from Killian. His eyes closed and his face relaxed. Horrified, Emma felt tears burn the corners of her eyes.

Snow leans beside her daughter and her hand grasps her elbow. Snow knew her daughter was hurting, shards of glass embeds into her heart, her brain and her throat. But they were running out of time and Henry is only getting farther and farther away from him.

And then Emma's brain froze. Her green eyes glance at his face and then she really _looks_. She swallows thickly- maybe- just maybe- if there was the slight _possibility_- that- that this could work. It was a worth a try, being the product of True Love- but Emma thinks that her heart would shatter if it _doesn't_ work.

Emma inhales and places a kiss on Killian's cold unmoving lips and for a split second she felt nothing and then it was _white_. It is blinding and the power surges knocking her family back a few feet.

Emma felt warm, warm like the sun on a Spring day, warm like the smell of fresh baked bread, and warm like the crackling fire. And then those lips were kissing her back.

She is _trembling_. Killian kisses her, wanting her to feel the desperation, the passion, the heat, the intimacy, the fear and _love_. She's never been kissed like this before and her breath was coming out in short puffs. He sits up holding his hand on the side of her cheek, cradling her face as if it was the most precious of treasures, his hook behind her waist pulling her closer to him, then his thumb rubs behind her ear and suddenly she can't breathe.

Because he's so _close_ and she can't wrap her head around what is actually happening. But all she can do is _taste_, _hear, feel _and _see _is _Killian. _He is like the ocean, rough, and unyielding. Pounding against the rocks, smoothening the stone into glass and blue _oh-so-blue_. And he's kissing her and stealing all the oxygen from her lungs and she's burning.

Her hands finally can feel and she threads her finger into his thick, dark locks. But Emma really _can't _breathe and so she pulls back gasping- relishing in the cool air that sinks into her lungs and then he's pulling her back for a kiss again. And Emma wants to _speak_ and she can't- not when he's swallowing her words.

David is the first person to recover his wits from the power surge, he rubs his forehead and as Snow blinks her eyes- he glances towards his daughter and felt his brain stop. He is moving before he's thinking.

His daughter, a vile pirate is kissing his precious little girl and he would be dammed if he didn't put a stop to it. It didn't matter if he _approved_ of the pirate, _oh no_- he would take that secret to the grave before _anyone _could _fathom_ that idea. He's stomping dangerously and because Hook's attention are otherwise _occupied_- he couldn't stop Charming from grabbing his daughter and pulling her back.

David wants to snarl at the pirate, but with his daughter in his arms- he tries to remain calm. For her sake, but for his- he wants to _gleefully _cut off his other hand.

Snow smiling- _no grinning_, remarks, "You do realize you have to come up for air, right?"

Emma comes to the actualization that her brain isn't functioning. She is beyond _frazzled. _Her ears are buzzing, her lungs are desperately searching for oxygen, her lips tingled, her cheeks redden and her blood is roaring. She felt so _alive_, and if Killian touched her again- she is sure that the only thing that would be left is _sparks_.

"Trust me, milady. I have wanted do that for a _long_ time." Killian manages to answer huskily.

Emma cannot find the words to respond.

And Killian grins because he _finally _manages to leave her speechless.

Charming cannot wrap his head around this situation, because one moment he was dead and then the other he's shoving his tongue down his precious angel's throat. And then comprehension came down barreling like a ton of bricks- David horrified, comes to the conclusion- that he cannot kill Hook, because apparently they all overlooked _one _important detail.

"How the _hell _did the pirate manage to be your True Love?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	2. lost into the sea

Shades of Starlight

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

X

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Killian had warned Emma about mermaids, but he never said anything about mermen. Neverland arc.<strong>

* * *

><p>David suggests the jungle path when the Jolly Roger is pulled onto shore. Rumplestiltskin suggests the pathway into Dead Man's Cove. Regina wants to burn the damn forest and Snow just sits on the sand with exasperation. Emma is trying. She is trying her best not to scream and throttle every single person arguing over where they should start looking <em>first<em>. She may have her father's tact, but she also has his temper. But then, Regina decides to ignite a fire in the palms of her hand and Emma loses her cool.

"You _morons, _this is Neverland- fucking _Tinkerbell _lives here. Do you really think _magic _is going to have any influence?" Emma very nearly growls, her fingers presses tightly against the bottom of her palm, turning the color of a brighter white. Her exclamation causes the trio's argument to come to abrupt halt. Each of the victims turned to look to the offender- unable to come up with a suitable answer.

Regina was the first recover, "What do _you _suggest, O' Savior?"

Emma scowls, "Hook, you've lived here for a few centuries." She turns her head to face the pirate, "_Where _should we start?"

Hook looks presently surprised with the way she focuses her attention on him and that it is _himself_ that she's seeking help. His eyes seem to sear threw her clothes and Emma wants nothing more than to rub her arms and see if her appendages are still intact. Because now he focuses on her and Emma can't tell if she likes the intensity of his eyes or if she likes the way he concentrates.

Hook deliberately flickers his eyes from her to an interesting spot on the trunk of an oak tree. "Well, lass. Following the shore towards the Echo Mountains is much simpler to get to Pan's hideout."

Emma can feel a strain on the back of her neck. "If I remember clearly, isn't Mermaid Lagoon _before_ the Echo Mountains?"

Killian smirks, "I said simpler, love. Not safe."

Emma frowns. She weighs her options. If they go through the forest, they aren't quite sure _what _would happen. Dead Man's Cove- the _name_ screams death. They need to be _alive _to find Henry. Magic is out of question. Hook's suggestion seems probable. He had warned her about mermaids. Snow would _skewer _David if he even _dared. _She assumes that Regina has some _care _for his former teacher. And she would _strangle_ Hook if he fell for the trout's charms.

"Well, what's it going to be Emma?" Mary-Margaret looks expectantly at her daughter. Emma suddenly realizes that everyone is waiting for her answer and a small silver of pride eases its way into her spine.

To shrug off the vanity that threatened to slide onto her face, she closes her eyes and sighs, "Lead the way, Hook."

If had her eyes were open she would have seen the warm, appreciative look that he seems to look at her with.

The trip to Echo Mountain is extremely uneventful. The crunch of the sand against her heeled boots, the sun warming her skin, the sound of her leather jacket bouncing off her hips that she previously removed because of the _sun, _and the sound of the ocean waves dragging onto the shore is nothing except calm.

There. The shore starts to end. The clear blue waters stretch towards her boots, washing the sand off of her footwear, as the land seems to disappear under her feet. It's near noon and the water level is rising slowly.

"The lagoon is around the corner," Killian comments blankly, "Do _not _even look at the strip of land. The bloody fish can _feel _your attention, it's like a magnet."

The mermaid seems more like bats than actual fish, Emma thinks. Mermaids are just prettier and a lot more deadly. She's so into her thoughts she doesn't notice the rock on the floor of the shore and nearly trips. Biting back a curse, only her father seems to notice her slight fumble. His hand is out to steady her, only the slight angry ripple dances onto the ocean.

Emma notice that David seems to prevent himself from speaking – maybe because he's terrified of saying anything without those dammed salmon so close. But she merely nods her head in thanks.

But the ripples are different than how their feet move in the water. Their feet's movements are continuous, normal, nothing out of the ordinary and when Emma fumbles nearly imperceptibly; it causes the slight rough treatment of the water making the fish twitch.

The water crept towards their knees and Emma feels a cold drench her bones. Suddenly she realizes that there is something very, _very _wrong. Like ice creeping into the veins where her blood lay, shivering into the thickets of cells. Akin to trepidation, Emma feels the nerves twist in her stomach.

Minutes drag on and nothing happens. Suddenly the water is becoming shallow, she assumes that Hook has found a path to shore because now the water was starting to reach her shins. Hook's boots meet the shore, then her mother, Regina and soon Gold. David's feet edge towards the sand, and suddenly Emma feels a weight grip her ankle.

The blonde swallows a gasp when she tugs onto her leg and the relentless grasp seems to only tighten. Emma makes the mistake of turning her head, only to see a man gripping her ankle. This time she releases an audible gasp.

He has thick, chocolate, curly strands of hair that seems to dance in the wind. His green eyes were greener than hers, a color similar to those of sea foam. The more Emma stared at him, the more she felt as if she's looking into the eyes of the Devil himself. The curve of his lips, the tilt of her jawline and just the _intensity _of his eyes makes her want to stop. The strong, muscular shoulders, the sun-kissed skin and his pectorals made her mind fuzzy. But her mind couldn't keep up with her emotions, because then she saw his tail and her brain could only feel smoke.

Now she couldn't think, she couldn't remember who was with her, she couldn't function, she couldn't remember her purpose of coming onto the shore- because all she could see was _him. _

The merman flashed her a grin that only seemed to remind her of someone so close to her heart and she couldn't put her finger on it. The fog grew thicker and whiter. He yanked onto her ankle and her backside splashed into the water. She was sure she looked confused, vulnerable even- befuddled really. And the merman-_mermaid _whatever, laughed at her.

Emma could only watch in awe, the sound deep and attractive bouncing off the glass of the ocean. She didn't remember when he started pulling her, nor did she remember those _hands _sliding up towards her calves, inching her deeper into the jewel known as the sea, and she _most certainly _didn't notice the way those hands inched towards her thighs. But what she _did _notice was that he was so close to her face, she could taste the salt clinging to his skin and smell the scent of an ocean breeze. Soothing. Emma could feel her heart slowing and he smelt so _good_. And the haze became more and more warm and it _felt so perfect._

But what she did remember and what she still remembers is feeling someone grab the tops of her shoulders roughly and yanking her away from the sea God. The _mermaid_-thing, looked somewhat angry that she is being taken away from him. The angry sea God snarls and rushes to pull back his Sun Goddess back-a sword is thrown his way and impales the fish into his throat.

Thearm that grabbed her by the shoulder, reaches to wrap around her waist and pull her to the shore. The sound of the sand scratching her boots and the ocean waves pulling and pushing are the only sounds she hears.

The arm allows Emma to lie down onto the sand, Killian's gorgeous face blocking the sun. His face bright with frantic and nerves. "Emma! Are you alright?"

She blinks, once and then twice.

Her mind then shuts off her emotions and the fog condenses into cold rain. She wants to groan, a really pretty fish made her forget her son- _nothing she have that affect on her. _

"Yeah." She sighs. She notices that her father's face looks pinched; her mother seems to be torn from being amused and being horrified.

"What the bloody _hell _did I tell you, woman?" Hook almost snarls at Emma, and she had the nerve to look affronted.

"_What! _I clearly remember _mermaids _being part of the danger, you never said _mermen _existed!" Emma flushes and Hook can't tell if its from the sun, embarrassment or anger. "And I didn't even look at the lagoon!"

"Perhaps! But something had happened!"

"I tripped on a rock, sue me!"

Regina rolls her eyes at the bickering pair before leaving to observe the area and with curiosity Rumple follows too. Mary-Margret thinks that perhaps it is better that Hook and her daughter figure out what the hell was going on, because she wasn't quite sure herself what is. She follows Regina up towards the mountains and David hesitates before leaving his daughter with the pirate.

Killian sighs trying to keep his temper under a lock, before sneaking a glance at Emma. When he heard her gasp, he felt something inside of him quiver. She was standing with a fish gripping her ankle. Then he yanked her and his slimy hands were sliding up her legs. It was the way Emma looked at him, like she was seeing stars for the first time. Her eyes had gone a glassy emerald, glazed as if she felt something so intense and so blissful. He felt his blood boil, churn into a dark well of blackness.

Killian didn't even think when he grabbed his sword and stabbed the fish.

All he could think was _Emma, please Emma, look at me Emma, don't look at him, look at me, Emma, Emma, Emma. _

Maybe it's jealousy he didn't know, but he felt that the way she looked at the trout should be the way she looked at him, _always. _

He had to try something.

Killian grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his deep, blue, _blue-sapphire-cobalt blue _eyes and just _look_. Emma didn't have the time to look shocked because then he was speaking.

"Mermen are different mermaids, Emma." His breath is hot and cool on her lips. His nose brushed hers; every nerve of hers is so hyperaware of him she trembles finely. His eyes are intense, for too intense for her to _not _look at him. "They look for women, beautiful women. They charm them, enough to feel smoke. White smoke. Burning in their lungs, erasing their judgment, and tickling their core." Killian whispers, he's so intimate, the way his hands grasp her shoulders when he speaks, whilst discreetly bringing her closer to him.

"Then he pulls them into the ocean, their hearts begin to stop, because they become consumed by him. The women are in _ecstasy._" His teeth glint white after licks his teeth, and acutely she can sense the difference between the meaning and the way he _wants _it to mean. "Then their hearts _stop_ and he takes her everywhere." He stops there because the double meaning should be enough for her to understand. Killian finishes, "Mermen give women a merciful death. They do not understand what it means to be _alive._"

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't remember ever being this terrified and this _turned on. _Emma didn't think before she spoke, "And _you _do?"

Killian grins feral, he tugs a wet strand with his finger and tucks it behind her ear. Before she could blink, his teeth caught her lower lip and give it a quick nip before swaying back like the ocean itself; fluidly. "_Of course." _

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
